homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nate-Tori Relationship
The Nate-Tori Relationship was a friendship/romantic relationship between Nate Cooper and Tori Morgan. Their relationship was introduced in November 2016. After struggling feelings towards each other and jealous with each other's relationships with another lover, the pair finally got together. In 2017, Nate breaks up with Tori when he accepts his new job and that he can't handle long distance relationships, so they decided to break up as he leaves Summer Bay. Storylines Tori and Nate first met at the hospital on Tori's first day at work. Tori helped Nate with his wife, Ricky Sharpe, who was injured from a caravan explosion. Tori and Nate also tried to work together to revive nurse, Hannah Wilson, who later dies from her head injuries due to the caravan explosion. The two attend a hospital staff-only party held at Angelo's where Nate gets drunk. Tori takes him home where Nate tells Tori that Ricky loves her ex, Darryl Braxton and not him. After Nate and Ricky get divorced, Tori is accused by the nurses at the hospital for breaking Nate's marriage up. Tori shares this with Nate who is angry and tells the staff the real reason why he and Ricky split making it clear that Tori had nothing to do with it and telling everyone to lay off Tori. When Alf Stewart suffers a heart attack, Tori and Nate work together to save him. That night, Tori came to Nate's house with a bottle of wine in hand and celebrate their success. Nate ordered pizza for delivery from Angelo's and noticed Tori has fallen asleep on the couch. Nate covers her with a blanket and let her drift off to sleep. Tori soon falls for Nate, but couldn't confess her feelings to him. Tori saved Nate from dying, who was drugged while working. Tori looked at the security cameras on the time Nate was attacked and discovered that her family's enemy Kevin "Spike" Lowe was Nate's attacker. When Tori has a strained relationship with her older brother, Justin Morgan, Nate decided to cheer her up with a game of volleyball at the beach, swim by the rock pool and have lunch. At the diner, Tori was hurt when she sees Nate kissing Danika Kulevski, who Nate introduced to Tori. That afternoon, Tori came to see Nate and told him that he should go with Danika. Nate told Chris that he's in love with someone else, Nate told Chris that he's in love with Tori, not Danika, which Tori was unaware. Nate grew jealous of Tori's relationship with Alf's son, Duncan Stewart. Nate came to Tori's house to admit his feelings and told her that she is amazing. Tori tells him to leave and he left, leaving her confused. When Tori's birthday arrived, she invites Nate to a flight trip to a vineyard with her younger brothers, Brody Morgan and Mason Morgan and their friends. During the flight the two passed out and the plane crashed. Everyone, including Nate and Tori weren't injured, but Brody was missing and Nate and Tori teamed up with Duncan to find him. After a few days, Justin bumps into them and helps them find Brody. They found him and took him to the hospital. Nate supports Tori after her relationship with Duncan became a third-wheel when Duncan's ex-wife, Caroline arrives in Summer Bay. But Nate was hurt when Tori and Duncan got back together. Nate and Tori attends to a volleyball event at the beach held by Evelyn McGuire. The two partnered up to challenge against John Palmer and Phoebe Nicholson. The pair argued during the game and the two crash into each other while trying to catch the ball, causing Tori to fall on her back and Nate fall on top of her. After the event, Nate tells Tori that he wants to leave Summer Bay which upsets Tori, who tries to convince him to stay. After Tori end things with Duncan for good, Nate goes to Bali for a week, Tori asked him if he would like to go out for a drink with her when he gets back. Nate accept her offer before he departs. When Nate returned, he ask her out on a date. Tori ends her shift at the hospital to find her half-sister Raffy Morrison, who ran away. Tori goes in the elevator to depart, and Nate jumps in. The two got trapped inside. While trapped, Tori shows Nate a plane ticket to Hawaii which Duncan send her, so she can go and see him. Nate asked her if she going to Hawaii, Tori said that she decided not to go. She then kisses Nate and they had sex. Hours later, the elevator was working again. Phoebe noticed a hickey on Tori's neck, recieved by Nate. That night, Tori came to see Nate to talk about their hook up in the elevator. Tori said she wants this more than just a casual relationship or a hook up. But Nate claims that he doesn't do casual relationships and Tori and Nate starts a relationship as a couple. Tori and Nate spend their time together, making out, having sex and going on dates. Tori and Nate make out and had sex in the shower. But their relationship didn't last when Nate overheard Alf Stewart, Roo Stewart and Marilyn Chambers talking about Tori's family were under witness protection which was in the newspaper. Nate was angry at Tori for not telling him the truth and confronts her. Eventually he broke up with her. In 2017, Nate reunite with an old friend Riley Hawkins, who used to date Tori and Nate became jealous of Riley. Nate was upset when Riley asked Tori to move to the city with him, but Tori chose to stay in Summer Bay after she sees how it upsets Raffy. Tori and Nate hug, and Riley witness them. Riley declares war on Nate and makes a deal with him to see who will Tori choose. Tori breaks up with Riley and tells him to leave the Bay for good, which he did. At Salt, Nate unexpectedly tells Tori that he loves her. Justin and Phoebe tries talk them out and the two talked about their relationship and agrees to try again. Tori tells Nate that she loves him and they kiss, reconciling their relationship. Gallery Nate and tori.jpg = Category:Relationships